The present disclosure relates generally to mud pulse telemetry in downhole drilling applications and, more particularly, to a mud pulse telemetry tool comprising a valve with low torque characteristics.
Drilling requires the acquisition of many disparate data streams, including mud pulse telemetry data. Mud may refer to the drilling fluid used when drilling wellbores for hydrocarbon recovery. During operations, mud may be pumped down the drill string and through the drill bit to provide cooling and lubrication to the area surrounding the drill bit. Drilling systems may use valves to modulate the flow of the mud through the drill string, which may generate pressure pulses that propagate up the column of drilling fluid. These pressure pulses are referred to as mud pulses, and may be encoded data associated with the drilling operation for communication uphole to operators and/or data collection systems.
While embodiments of this disclosure have been depicted and described and are defined by reference to example embodiments of the disclosure, such references do not imply a limitation on the disclosure, and no such limitation is to be inferred. The subject matter disclosed is capable of considerable modification, alteration, and equivalents in form and function, as will occur to those skilled in the pertinent art and having the benefit of this disclosure. The depicted and described embodiments of this disclosure are examples only, and not exhaustive of the scope of the disclosure.